


my ballerina, sway me side to side

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, dancer and musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: "Blue-eyed ballerinaGod only knows how much I need yaFrom day one, I knew you were the one"
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	my ballerina, sway me side to side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jeremy Shada's song "Ballerina"
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this cute little bit of fluff. I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> -Annika

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Amanda breathes deeply as she runs through the choreo in her head once more. She’s done it countless times, knows it by heart even without the music to accompany her. Sometimes she likes dancing without music, to be able to just dance freely without any kind of restriction to her rhythm or tempo. And sound equipment can be unpredictable, sometimes it can cut out or skip and you have to be able to keep dancing or be able to pick right back up where the music stopped. It’s a talent that not many dancers enjoy practicing.

The light clicking of computer keys pulls her out of her head, her eyes drifting across the room to the corner where Sonny sits cross-legged with his laptop open in his lap. His eyes are glued to the screen, a look of pure and utter concentration on his face.

“Are you going to keep doing that while I’m dancing?” she questions, turning her eyes back to the mirror in front of her as she continues to stretch.

“Thought you could dance to anything,” he quips back.

The corners of her lips tug upwards. “Doesn’t mean I enjoy that constant noise.”

“Okay then,” Sonny sighs out as he saves his document and closes the lid of his laptop, setting it down on the floor next to him, “what would you enjoy?”

Amanda stops stretching and turns around to face her boyfriend, a bright smile on her lips and a hopeful look in her eyes.

“I would enjoy it very much if my boyfriend, whom I love very very much, would come rehearse my recital piece with me?”

“Oh you would, would you?” Sonny quirks an eyebrow at his girlfriend. 

She smiles at him and twirls across the dance floor, her arms spinning out as she approaches him, only coming to a stop when she’s directly in front of him. Leaning down, she grabs his face in her hands and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. He kisses back, chasing after her when she starts to pull back and steps away from him with a glowing grin. 

“I mean, I guess I can always ask Trevor to rehearse with me. I think he’s got some time this afternoon,” Amanda teases as she saunters away, her hips swaying back and forth in the way that she knows he just adores. 

She only manages to get a few steps away from him before his arms are suddenly wrapping around her waist and pulling her down to join him in a heap on the floor. She laughs as Sonny dives in for another kiss while holding her in his arms on his lap. Returning the kiss, Amanda snakes her arms up and wraps them around his neck to bring him closer to her. They giggle together as they pull away from each other and she presses a small kiss to the tip of his nose. 

Sonny smiles at her, her eyes shining almost as brightly as he knows he must be. “You know I love you, right?” 

“Of course I do. And I love you too.” 

“You love me enough to audition for Julliard with me?”

Amanda sits up straight and her hands fall to lay flat on his chest. She stares at him with awestruck eyes, her lips parted slightly.

“What?” She squeaks out. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you and me auditioning for Julliard. The deadline to apply is December 1st and I know it’s sort of sudden and we’ve only talked about it as a joke but I know that you’re good enough and I hope that I am too so I thought that-”

Her hand covers his mouth suddenly, cutting off his rambling and allowing her a moment to think. The wheels turn in her head as she tries to understand exactly what he’s talking about. Sure, they’ve talked about applying for Julliard, but she never really thought that they were serious. 

“You want us to audition for Julliard?”

He nods.

“And you think that we actually have a chance of being good enough to get in?”

He nods again.

“And you’re really sure about this? You want this?”

He brings one hand up to grab hers and lowers it from his mouth. 

“What I want, is to be with you doing what we love. No more, no less.”

She can feel the tears coming on and lets a grin spread across her lips. With his hand wrapped around hers, she brings it to her lips and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“So, is that a yes?” 

Smiling, she nods enthusiastically, “Yes, that’s a yes. Let’s do this.”

He returns the happy smile with one of his own. 

“Let’s do this.”

_ June - 6 months later _

They sit together on their bed in silence, her back against the headboard and Sonny lying across the bed with his head in her lap, eyes closed, her fingers combing gently through his unruly mess of hair. The strands of his hair are soft on her fingers, still damp from their shower an hour earlier and making her wish for those moments of pure and utter bliss. Instead, both of them are anxious, dreading the emails that they know they’re supposed to be getting today. It’s felt like forever since their auditions and now all they could do was wait for the one email that could determine their whole future in the industry. It was nervewracking, to say the least, and he doesn’t really do well under pressure if the half-drunk bottle of Pepto on their nightstand said anything. 

“You know if you keep doing that I’m just gonna fall asleep, right?”

She smiles and tugs on a section of hair, laughing when Sonny yelps and brings his hand up to rub at the spot. 

“You’re awake now,” Amanda teases, dropping her gaze down to meet with the playful glare he’s sending her way. 

He sticks his tongue out at her and when she laughs, he reaches down and pinches her sides to make her yelp just as he had a few seconds earlier. She squirms under his hands but makes no attempts to push him away, instead dropping down when he moves his body off her legs so she can scoot down further onto the bed. 

With her body lying beneath him now and his smiling face directly above hers, Amanda takes the opportunity and uses one hand to grab him by the back of the neck and pull him down into a kiss. It’s wild and soft at the same time and when he tugs at her lip with his teeth, she melts into the feeling of his arm snaking underneath her body and wrapping around her waist to keep her close. 

The sudden beeping from both their cell phones abruptly pulls them out of the loving haze they’d fallen under, their bodies reluctantly pulling away from each other to grab their individual devices.

Looking up from their phones to meet each other’s eyes, Amanda bites her lip in worry while Sonny darts his hand out to take hold of hers and grip it tightly. They nod together slowly before each clicking on their latest email alert and reading the information in strained silence. 

Amanda takes a shuddering breath as she looks up from her phone once again and waits for Sonny to do the same. They lock eyes and both of them smile brightly, Amanda letting out a shaky laugh and Sonny bringing her hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to her knuckles. 

“We did it,” Amanda breathes out, tears springing from her eyes and her smile growing wider when she notices the tears in his eyes as well. 

“We did it,” he repeats, nodding and dropping his phone to the bed so he can reach out and brush a lock of hair back behind her ear. 

She laughs loudly through her tears. “Oh my...I can’t believe this. We actually did it. We got in.”

“Yeah, we did.” Sonny grabs her and pulls her in for a short and sweet kiss, his hands on either side of her face. “Amanda, we’re going to Julliard.”

Amanda squeals, framing his face with her hands, the beaming smile plastered permanently on her lips, “We’re going to Julliard!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
